godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Millennium vs The Princess
The Millennium vs The Princess is set to be the 4th Episode of Season 10 of New Godzilla Team the Seven Seals, featuring a small musical comedic episode, based from the 1964 short The Cat above and the Mouse Below. ''Cast *'2091riveraisrael''' As Rivera *'OdetteXKiryu' As Twilight Sparkle ''Plot Rivera had gotten a new talent following his resurrection 3 months prior, and has become a famous legendary baritone singer announced as who decides to perform his talents in Ponyville. Rivera arrives in ponyville by flying from the ocean and landing in the center near his girlfriend's castle, and begins to sing for fun. While all of this is taking place, in her castle, Princess Twilight Sparkle is trying to sleep, but is awakened by Rivera's operatic tones. Twilight Sparkle tries to gesture for Rivera to stop, by asking her boyfriend to stop, but in return Rivera, while singing, closes the window with his claw in order to continue his talents. Enraged, Twilight flies out of the castle to confront Rivera, where in return she fired a Blast from her horn blackening Rivera's face for a second, Rivera tiptoes offstage out of Ponyville in order to wash the ash from his face. Next, Rivera sings again, this time, stomping on the ground hard while performing, much harder than before, creating a huge rumble in Twilight's castle, even causing Twilight's bed to collapse on top of her, Rivera then finishes his duet by purposely pounding the top of her castle next sending debris falling ontop of her. Shocked and angered by this retaliation, Twilight declares war on Rivera, and levitates a huge indestructible cord that she used to use when pulling coaches. As Rivera continues the performance and Twilight ventures out from her castle, and ask Rivera to stick his head into her window. Rivera continues singing as he glares and cautiously pokes his head in, and Twilight with her magic snaps the Millennium Godzilla's lips closed in a pucker with a doubled cable, but once again In retaliation, Rivera uses the rubber band to shoot a coach into the Castle, which shoots down, ricochets several times, and then narrowly almost crushed Twilight. Twilight crosses her arms, one leg over the other, and then "taps" her foot midair, looking exceedingly annoyed and even more angry. As Rivera sings in the middle of his performance, Twilight gets Rivera's attention again, much to the Kaiju's annoyance, where he sees her licking a large lemon in her hoof so that Rivera gets sour by the thought of the scene, and salivating, his lips pucker and shrink. Frustrated, he goes to Twilight and while continuing to sing, juices the lemon on Twilight's horn. Rivera than returns to the center of Ponyville. Twilight after getting the lemon off of her horn, growls as she wipes the juice off with her hoof, than smirks as she comes up with a another plan in order to get Rivera to stop singing. She then proceeds to fly around Rivera blasting a hole in the ground in hopes of getting Rivera to sink into the depths below, but this fails as Rivera doesn't fall. Rivera grabs Twilight out of the sky and dunks her multiple times in the water while singing, before tossing her into a patch of flowers. While Rivera is singing the "Figaro!" part, Twilight aims a giant boulder at Rivera's mouth and scores a direct hit, getting the boulder right into his jaws. Twilight then imitates Rivera flirty and mockingly; but then Rivera sticks her to the ground with the glue trapping her wings so that they couldn't flap. He then digs Twilight up and, tosses her back into her castle with a crash, then slamming the door, and proceeding to chain up the whole castle in order to keep the Princess from interrupting him. Twilight upon freeing herself, only to discover that Rivera had locked her in her own castle, fed up with Rivera's antics, Twilight opens a door that leads to a hidden tunnel out of the castle, and escapes through an entry way that was in the Ponyville park area. She then flies up to Rivera again who is still singing, but surprised that Twilight got out of her castle again, only for her to drop another giant boulder on him a second time as he is reaching the climax, sending him crashing through the weakened ground and into a subterranean river below. Everything is silent until Twilight flies onto the stage in with a dress. Now the Alicorn is above, and the Millennium Godzilla is stuck below, as Twilight sings the last section of the performance herself. An infuriated (and obviously upstaged) Rivera raps on the upper level with a huge log and sends Twilight flying, but this just adds to Twilight's drama singing the final few notes, as she makes a graceful balletic landing before getting a loud applause, by the citizens of Ponyville. Rivera grumbles "Ah Nuts" as he pounded the cavern wall in frustration only for Twilight to accidently fall through and land directly on Rivera's head, he is then knocked out by a boulder, that sends him into the river, as Twilight just chuckles and just massages his head while he groans until eventually Rivera finally falls asleep, Twilight then falls a sleep on top of Rivera's head, not long after, where the words The End are then shown on the screen. Setting ''The setting of Episode 4, takes place 3 months into 2051, about 3 months following the events of Resurrection and Vengeance and is centered around Ponyville infront of Twilight's castle... ''Trivia'' Category:New Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Episodes Category:New Godzilla Team Season 10 Episodes Category:Episodes